friend or foe?
by sherlockscarf
Summary: there is a new girl at school, she and charlotte wayne soon become best friends, but charlotte's suspicions start to grow when ever the subject of 'dads' is brought up. Alexis KERR is hiding something...


Hi, this is my first batman story ever, so try and be nice, I might get some things wrong because I'm not huge fans like some other writers on here, so please excuse me if I do! Oh, and any questions then feel free to PM me! Thank you!

Charlotte slipped into her class seat, placing her bag on the empty seat next to her. She tucked her chair in and turned to her bag, unzipping it to get her pencil case out, other kids were in the class around her too, sitting on desks talking and laughing, whilst she sat in the middle of the room, organised and neat, waiting for her teacher. she preferred to keep out of the other kids way, some people would call her a 'goody two shoes' or something along those lines, she just preferred to do good in school, study hard and eventually she'd 'win'. She'd get a good job and be happy.

The handle on the door turned and lightning quick, every other kid in the class was in their seats, smiling up at Mrs Hooper, their psychology teacher. But Mrs Hooper didn't walk in first. A pretty girl walked in, Mrs Hooper behind her.

She had long blonde hair, it reached her waist, and there were big streaks of brown and blue running through them. She had a black fedora hat placed stylishly on the side of her head. Her high cheekbones and deep blue eyes made sure that you couldn't draw your eyes from her. Her eyes were aqua blue, and were lined in eyeliner and smoky black eye shadow. She had on a purple tee with a black rose and skull lined stylishly in, and wore a black leather jacket over the top, her sleeves were rolled down and she was holding them down_, _her jeans were skinny, dark blue with a chain link belt and her shoes. She had on army boots, and well worn, the laces were frayed, and the paint had chipped off in some places, but they looked loved and well worn. Very well worn.

Charlotte looked around, each boy in the class' eyes were practically bugging out of their heads at her. _She is very pretty_ charlotte thought _luckily for her or the school would have ripped apart any other kid dressed like that._

"Umm, class this is… uhh sorry I've forgotten your name!" Mrs Hooper laughed at herself she is lovely _but she can be a bit socially awkward_ charlotte noticed.

The new girl just smiled "Alexis Kerr" she stated confidently. Someone in the class squeaked whilst others gasped near silently. Charlotte smiled. _Okay, good with the confidence but…_her second name, since the joker started using his second name as 'Kerr' to use as a fake name, any one with the same name were labelled for life as untrustworthy. But the fact that she had a British accent saved her. Hardly anyone from England even knew that the joker was anything more than a playing card. So she couldn't have anything to do with him.

"Oh... okay, this is Alexis Kerr everybody, say hi" Mrs Hooper's request was met with a chorus of hi's and whistles from the boy's. Charlotte raised her hand and said hi, like the good child she was. Alexis smiled back, met her eyes and raised her hand back to charlotte. Charlotte waved back._ oh crap, why did I do that, now it's awkward! _Alexis didn't shy away from her for breaking common courtesy though. She just smiled as if she was laughing and waved her hand back.

Someone however did notice, and thought it agreeable to punish charlotte for both breaking common courtesy and for taking Alexis' attention off him. This person was Matthew Nigma, and he was sitting behind charlotte. He punished charlotte by taking a hold of her head and pushing it forward so she nearly slammed her face into her desk, breaking her nose and ruining her books in one blow.

The entire class burst out laughing, apart from Charlotte, Mrs Hooper and Alexis who just stood there glaring at Matt.

"MATT GET OUT!" Mrs Hooper may be quiet and timid, but she liked to remind the students that she does count when she got angry or upset. The class stopped laughing and so did matt, he sighed and scraped his chair back, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked past, hitting his back pack into the back of charlottes head. She smirked. Definitely on purpose and Hooper noticed that too.

"Right, you and me need a word outside I think" Mrs Hooper growled at the offending youth in-front of her. Pointing to the door.

Nigma walked to Alexis to get to the door, he gave her his signature smile, the type that made every girl collapse to their knees before him in a 'take me I'm yours' kind of way. _Poor girl, she doesn't stand a chance_ she thought, expecting Alexis' smirk to falter. Apparently so did matt, because when she just flicked her eyebrow up in a way that said 'yea, and what?' he dropped his smile "touché" he mumbled as he walked past, followed by a very angry Mrs Hooper.

Hooper paused as she opened the door beside Alexis who was still standing in front of the class, holding her jacket sleeves down over her hands. "Sorry Alexis but I need to sort him out, take a seat any where" she cheeped, smiling at Alexis, before disappearing outside the door.

As soon as the door closed the class erupted into bursts of "ohmygosh you're from England!" and "do you know the joker" and then "you know how hot you are?" accompanied by whistles and winking eyes.

Alexis hadn't even taken a step.

When she had finally taken in her surroundings (scary kids, savage, most probably cannibals…) and calmed down her heart rate (large groups of people she didn't know sent her into a panic attack) she strode confidently over to the one desk she had her eye on since she was greeted into this hell hole.

Charlotte froze. _She's walking over to me. Oh my gawd what do I do? Oh jeez matt is gonna be so pissed. Oh shit, I'm dead meat…_

Alexis paused by the seat occupied by charlottes bag. "Is this seat taken?" she asked in her soft British accent, she pointed to charlottes bag.

"No its cool" charlotte said, picking up her bag and placing it on the table in front of her._ Why did I just say it's cool? Why would I do that?_

Alexis didn't seem to notice but just smiled politely at charlotte as she slipped neatly into her chair.

The class groaned and turned into their ordinary conversations with their friends, as charlotte took her pen out her pencil case, she looked at Alexis and noticed her examining her nails, they were painted purple with silver sparkles.

"I just wanna let you know that I'm probably not the best person to hang out with if you want any kind of reputation" she stated plainly, Alexis looked up at charlotte.

_She's playing with me, wants me to make a move, it's a test to show my character. But that's cool, I like games…_

Alexis shrugged, smiling at charlotte, "who said I wanted a reputation?" charlotte smiled genuinely back.

_She's smart_ Alexis thought _she's testing me to see which side I'll choose, the popular people or her. Maybe we'll get along…_

"Stick with me and we can make sure you don't get one" charlotte laughed, Alexis joined in, but her list of notes didn't stop.

_She doesn't trust me yet, obviously._

_But she likes me._

_Comes from a rich family_

_Doesn't walk to school._

_Other people don't like her._

_Friendly, smart…_

"Why aren't you like them then?" Alexis asked when they had stopped laughing.

"Uhh, just the usual, you know, I'm kinda… clever, so I'm branded a freak" she rolled her eyes but Alexis could tell she was nervous about something.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be good friends then, I'm" she made little quote marks in the air "'kinda clever' too" she smiled, showing that she wasn't taking the Mickey out of her, charlotte grinned back.

"So how are you clever?" Alexis asked as she picked her pen out of her bag on the floor.

"Well, I sorta rule in psychology so that should tell you all you need to know" charlotte met Alexis' eyes, daring her to laugh

"Ahh, cool, so you're what? Good at reading people or something?" Alexis met her eyes back, she wasn't going to laugh.

Charlotte smiled at her response, "yea, I guess you could put it like that"

Alexis opened her arms out, "what do you see then?" she asked.

Charlotte frowned "umm… okay…I err…really?" _this is a joke, she is laughing at me._

Alexis nodded.

"Okay, I err, I see someone who…Is confident, but the way you're pulling your sleeves down tells me that you're a little nervous… umm, you're English… no you're not! You're American but you've spent a lot of time in England, that's probably where you went to school before here, you've been dropped off at school, you haven't taken the bus, you come from a wealthy family so you probably had someone drop you off and…. That's it…"

She had been analyzing everything about Alexis, but now she looked up and met the other girl's eyes, she didn't look surprised, she looked happy. "Are you sure?" she asked, challenging her.

"uh… you are a little uncomfortable in here, new school, you put on loads of black and gothic looking clothes to keep people away, you don't do well with meeting new people, the hat is proof of that, it hides you from people and hides people from you"

Alexis looked at charlotte the whole time she had been speaking, studying her and testing her abilities, she had heard she was good, but not _that _good. "Amazing" she said.

"Really?"

"Genuinely!"

Alexis could tell as she was speaking that this is what charlotte meant by clever, she enjoyed doing this, it was her talent, but Alexis could understand why people would call her a freak for this. "Do you mind if I have a go?" Alexis asked.

"Sure" charlotte replied. Just then Mrs Hooper walked back in with Nigma behind her.

Alexis couldn't help but feel a little angry.

As soon as Matt noticed where Alexis was sitting, he shot daggers at charlotte, as if she had dragged her to that seat and held a gun to her head so she couldn't move. Charlotte ducked her head, just having enough time to notice Alexis shooting Matt a smug smile as if to say "yea, DEAL WITH IT!" with the finger snaps and everything. Charlotte smiled under her canopy of brunette hair.

She had just made a friend.

Matt slumped down in his seat, kicking charlottes chair foreword as he did. Mrs Hooper shot him a warning look and started the register.

Charlotte found something being pushed into her hand, she looked down, it was a note, she looked up at Alexis, who was looking up at Hooper, waiting for her name to be called, but she saw her wink out of the corner of her eye.

Charlotte opened the note; her handwriting was to neat, spirally and really nice.

_How could you tell I wasn't English?_

Charlotte wrote back

_When I said that you were English you smiled a bit, telling me that I had said something wrong._

_Oh okay… that is really cool do you know that?_

_Um, yea, I guess it is. I wish I knew someone else who could though, other people learn to do it, I just sort of… 'Could' you know?_

_Yea, what if I could?_

_That would be AWESOME!_

_Shall I try?_

_Okay?_

Charlotte handed the note back, listening to what Mrs Hooper was saying, to anyone else, it would look like Alexis was writing notes to catch up, but charlotte knew differently.

_You are really clever, obviously, you're nervous about you're talent because of what people will say or do, but_ _I could tell whilst you were speaking that you are proud of it and enjoy it. You come from a wealthy family I can tell by your clothes and JIMMY CHOO'S! You try to hide into society by wearing just ordinary clothes and acting normal because you don't want any questions asked or to draw attention to yourself. You didn't take the bus to school , but you didn't walk because there is hardly ANY dirt on your shoes from walking to school, you didn't take the bus because you were late, I can tell by you're elevated heart rate, but you're not breathing heavily, this tells me that you got a lift to school because you missed the bus, you have an elevated heart rate from the adrenaline that was pumped into you by the panic of being late for school, this also tells me that you are a good student, if you were a 'bad' student you wouldn't have panicked about being late but you did so… you're not. You don't trust me yet. You 'tested' me at the beginning of the lesson with the whole "you won't get a reputation by being near me" thing. Yet again telling me how clever you are, you were trying to deduce whether I would continue hanging around with you or drop you and leave, the statement was asking for a reaction which would then tell you about my true character. I can tell that you're father is probably 'Bruce Wayne' (?) the really rich and famous guy, because of your clothes and you're second name, there is also a 'Bruce Wayne' enterprises card in your coat pocket that you've written 'don't forget to talk to Mrs Hudson' on. _

_: )_

Charlotte looked up and met Alexis' eyes.

She was smiling.

_Definitely a friend._

Then something hit her, she scribbled onto the piece of paper.

_When did you take my HEART RATE?_

She handed it to Alexis who smiled when she read the note and wrote something in.

The note was pushed into her hand, open so charlotte could read it whilst Alexis held onto it still.

_Like this_

She noticed Alexis' little finger was pressing into her wrist.

_AWESOME!_

Any questions please ask me! Oh and you see the little button below that say's review. Click on it. : )


End file.
